Many Paths of Destiny to Follow
by ErinWoodEdris
Summary: Let me take you away to where things are not what it seems. People can change their hair, clothes, makeup, but who is to say that they can't change who they are the inside. Getting creative on how children can become exactly who they want to be, despite what others may believe. *There will be future chapter with adult content, as such my rating reflects my story.*
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my name is Erin Wood Edris. I may be new to this site, but I most definitely know how to do an amazing story. So watch me bloom and create new life with every paragraph in my head that is put into words become something more than what you read.

I also do not own any work of Joanne K. Rowling

* * *

_A deep slumber I am in where I came across wondrous things, one of them being a unicorn and an animal that had a head of an eagle but it had a body of a horse with wings. I looked straight into its hazel eyes without moving and suddenly it bowed to me, cautiously I stepped forward and pet it's head while it trilled in delight. Giggling I hugged it's head since that was all my small arms could wrap around and again I looked it in the eyes while it nuzzled my face. Smiling I whispered, "Athena, that is what I will call you" again the creature trilled in happiness at the name. Athena lowered herself so I could get atop of her, so getting on and holding tight to her feathers she jumped and flew really fast. Laughter spilled from my mouth from such excitement as I watched everything below me go away and felt free…_

"Victoria! Victoria! Get up you lazy girl!" yelled a short chubby woman who stood in the doorway of a small room where a little girl with burgundy hair fell out of bed from the noise that the woman permitted.

Standing up hurriedly the little girl straightened up, "Good morning Madam Mason" she said with a tinge of fear in her voice.

"Get ready you blasted child, a couple is coming in, they requested a girl of your stature" Lady Mason snarled at Victoria.

Victoria nodded her head in understanding and grabbed the nicest pair of clothes she had and made her way out to the washroom. Victoria washed her face and hands before undressing quickly to put on her faded blue spring dress that had sunflowers lining the bottom and small yellow cardigan to match. Victoria looked back at her reflection to notice her eyes changed a violet color today her skin was still a pale color and smooth.

"Oh please don't change color during the interview, everyone gets so scared thinking I'm cursed" Victoria murmured to herself.

She quickly slipped on some white slippers and then made her way to Lady Mason's office for the interview with hopefully her future family. Victoria took a deep breath and opened the door, "Here she is now, Mr. & Mrs. Granger this is Victoria, Victoria greet the Grangers'" Lady Mason said sickly sweet.

"Good afternoon sir and miss, my name is Victoria. It is a pleasure to meet you" Victoria curtsied.

Mr. Granger gave her a stern look over while Mrs. Granger gave a polite smile as she move forward to Victoria and squat to her height, "Why hello Victoria, my name is Emma Jean Granger, but you are welcome to call me Emma or possibly…mum?" Emma suggested kindly.

"Mum…will you really adopt me?" Victoria asked eyeing the woman hopefully.

"Yes we will, but we must explain something to you" answered Mr. Granger.

Victoria awaited his next words, "We already have a daughter, same age as you, 9yrs old. Her name is Hermione, we want to give her a sister, the misses and I can't give her exactly what she wants, but you will do just fine" explained Mr. Granger.

Mrs. Granger glared at her husband for the way he was making it sound, "We are not treating you like a toy we are buying. We honestly do want another child and daughter would be nice, now tell us would you mind being with a family that already has a child?" ask Emma kindly.

Victoria thought about it, she wouldn't mind for then she would have someone to play with and tell her dreams to! She looked back at the Grangers, "I don't mind. I would love to have a sister!" Victoria exclaimed excitedly.

"Lady Mason, we would like sign those papers now" Mr. Granger said turning to Lady Mason.

Victoria hugged her new mum while smiling happily, "I'm letting you know now, families have brought her back before, so be wary" warned Lady Mason.

Victoria looked downward at her shoes, she knew Lady Mason was right. What if the Grangers' saw her eyes change color and assumed like the other families she's cursed. Victoria didn't want to come back to the orphanage, the other children had isolated her and she had no friends whatsoever. What if she scared her new sister?

"Excuse me madam, but from what I have seen Victoria seems very well behaved, so I do not believe we will bringing her back" Emma came to Victoria's defense.

Lady Mason didn't say anything as they finished up the paperwork and the Grangers' left with Victoria in the backseat of their car. Victoria looked at all the stores they passed in awe, "Victoria, your last name will be Granger now. So if anyone asks, tell them Victoria Granger. Also darling we'll be stopping at the store to buy you some new clothes right now, do you know what size you wear?" Emma looked back at Victoria through the rearview mirror.

Victoria looked down at her slippers, "I'm sorry, I don't know my size, I only know my shoes are a size six, I'm sorry mum" Victoria felt bad for already causing problems.

"Oh it's ok dear, we'll just have a seamstress do measurements, don't feel bad" Emma said trying to soothe Victoria's worries.

Victoria looked back at her with tears brimming at her eyes, "Are you sure? I really am sorry" Victoria apologized again.

"Victoria it's ok, don't cry. Look we're almost at the store" Emma pointed out the store while giving a smile.

Victoria smiled back, "Ok we're unbuckle yourself and your mum will help you with the clothes while I go get a trim, ok?" Mr. Granger.

"Yes sir" Victoria answered.

"It's ok to call me dad or if you like you can call me Dan" Dan suggested to Victoria.

"Ok…what about father?" asked Victoria shyly.

Dan smiled, "That's fine too, whatever you like princess" Victoria hugged him in thanks for calling her 'princess'.

After parting ways, Emma held Victoria's hand as they walked into the clothes store. A seamstress made her way to them, "How may I help you madam and young miss?" the elderly stout woman asked kindly.

"Yes, well I would like you to do measurements on my daughter then picks some colors for her like lilac and magenta" explained Emma.

The seamstress nodded in understanding and directed Victoria to stand on some steps as she took measurements, after taking them she went bustling through the store and coming back with four dresses. The first Victoria tried on was a sleeveless magenta one that had lace trimming the dress. Emma absolutely loved how it looked on her, the next one was lilac with long sleeves and came down just above Victoria's knees with a white ribbon tied at the back. Another dress the seamstress personally suggested was a sky blue dress with short sleeves that had purple lace trimming and a pattern on the bottom of the dress. Emma fell in love with how Victoria look and took out her phone to take a quick picture. The last dress started at the top pink before going down and fading into a purple, Emma thought it do best to wear at birthday party. After gathering the dresses they picked out some new slippers for Victoria and some casual wear, which were one pair of jean shorts, gym shorts, one pair of jeans, and one khaki skirt. Emma also got her some under garments, socks, and shoes. By the time they were done, Dan was waiting outside the store with a new haircut. Victoria was also wearing one of her new dresses, it was the lilac one along with her new slippers.

Dan smiled and picked up Victoria and spun her around, "Well you look at that, now you look just like a princess" he complimented Victoria.

Victoria giggled and hugged him around the neck before he set her back down, "Why don't we buy some ice cream to take home and you can share with Hermione?" suggested Emma to Victoria.

"Ok mum!" Victoria said ecstatically.

When they got the ice cream shop around the corner Dan looked to Victoria, "What flavor do you like Victoria?" he asked kindly.

"I-I don't know, I've never really had the choice" Victoria told him.

"For now let's get Hermione's favorite, strawberry. Later on you'll have a favorite as well" Dan explained to Victoria.

"Ok father" Victoria agreed.

After they got the ice cream, they went back to the car and buckled up to head to the Granger's home. Again Victoria looked out the window in 'awe' as she saw all the houses pass her by. When they stopped she looked up at a two-story house with grey shutters and a garden of flowers in the front. Victoria got down and helped Emma with her bags as they walked up to the door and Dan unlocked it.

"Mum! Hermione! We're back!" hollered Dan through the household.

Victoria turn to the stairs to hear rushed steps before seeing a bundle of brown curls jumped at her new father. He also spun her around like he did before with her before he set her down on the floor, "Hello Princess Hermione, where is your grandmum?" he asked.

"Grandmum is in the kitchen making lunch daddy!" Hermione answered happily.

Victoria was hiding behind Emma, so Hermione hadn't notice her yet. That is until Emma pushed her forward, "Hermione, we like you to say 'hello' to Victoria" Victoria looked down shyly at her new slippers.

Hermione walked forward and looked Victoria over before grabbing her and giving her a hug, "Hello Victoria! I'm Hermione!" she said happily.

Victoria smiled, "Hello Hermione" she said politely.

"Princess Hermione this is your new sister, Princess Victoria" Dan said dramatically with his mother behind him chuckling.

"Yay! I got a new sister! It's going to be so much fun! I can show you my room!" with that Hermione grabbed Victoria's arm and bounded off upstairs to show Victoria her room.

Victoria eyed Hermione's room, it was so big and had shelves going all around it with books on the walls and a desk by the window. Hermione even had a canopy bed that way pink and white. Her walls were a sky blue though and she even had a computer on her desk. Victoria wished she had a room like this all the time at the orphanage, then she wondered if she would be sharing with Hermione.

"You know Victoria is so long, can I call you something else?" Hermione asked taking Victoria out of her trance from the room.

"Wh-what do you want to call me?" Victoria asked wondering if Hermione would call her the nasty things Madam Mason would call her.

"I know! What about Tori?" asked Hermione.

"Tori? Um ok. Can I call you something else?" Tori now asked Hermione.

"Sure, what do you want to call me?" asked Hermione now curious of a new nickname she might be given.

"How about Mi, I mean if you don't like it I understand" Tori was now backing down at her suggestion.

"No! I love it! I'll call you Tori and you'll call me Mi!" Hermione clasped their hands together as she spun them around in circles.

"Princesses Hermione and Victoria, lunch is ready" Dan said coming into Hermione's room stopping the fun. The girls fell down giggling then stood up to follow Dan downstairs to the kitchen dizzily. Hermione and Victoria sat beside each other while grandmum gave them sandwiches and a glass of milk each.

"So how are you liking it so far here Victoria?" Emma asked.

Before Victoria could answer Hermione spoke, "No mum, it's Tori. That's what we're going to call her and I'm Mi" explained Hermione.

"I'm sorry Mi, but do you like it here Tori?" Emma asked with the new nicknames for her daughters.

"I love it here mum!" Tori answered happily.

Everybody smiled at the table, "Well I must be going son, but next time I promise to bring you a present Tori" grandmum gave her goodbyes.

It was now 2 in the afternoon, "Tori what do you want to do for fun?" asked Hermione.

Dan had went to his chair in the living room to fall asleep with the newspaper on his face, while Emma was fixing up one of the rooms for Tori to sleep in later at night.

"I don't know, what do you do for fun Mi?" asked Tori.

"Ooh I love to read! I also know how to draw!" Hermione told Tori.

"Ooh can you draw a butterfly?" asked Tori excitedly.

"Sure I can, let's go to my room, we can use my paper and colors and we can draw together" Hermione told her sister.

So they both bounded up the stairs and went about drawing until dinnertime. This time it was Emma who came to fetch them, "Girls, dinner is ready-oh wow! That is a smashing drawing Hermione!" complimented Emma who picked up a drawing of a detailed butterfly.

"Mommy that's not mine, that's Tori's I showed her how I did mine and she drew that, it's so pretty Tori!" exclaimed Hermione.

Hermione had showed her mum her drawing and it wasn't as detailed but she still complimented it, "Anyways girls, it's time for dinner, put the colors away and come down. I'll just go ahead and put these on the fridge" with that Emma went back downstairs still staring at Tori's drawing.

"I think mum really liked yours Tori" Hermione said sweetly.

"Really? I mean it's just scribble, I used to do it at the orphanage when I got bored" said Tori bashfully.

"Don't be shy now, my sister is talented!" said Hermione as they now rushed down the stairs.

For dinner Emma had made spaghetti and garlic bread, desert was to be the ice cream they had bought earlier. The girls ate happily while Emma watched over them without really touching her own food and Dan couldn't help it either, they had never seen Hermione so happy before.

"Mum, daddy, is Tori also going to go with me to the new school I'll be attending?" asked Hermione.

"That's right, your mother and I need to stop by the school tomorrow and sign some papers, but yes she will going to school with you. Now you won't be by yourself on your first day next week" Dan answered.

"Yay!" Hermione said happily.

Tori giggled at her sister's behavior. After they had finished dinner, Emma gave them each a small bowl of strawberry ice cream they dug into. Once they had their fill Emma told them it was time for bed, "Follow me Tori, I'll show you to your new room" Tori took Emma's hand and followed her and Hermione tagged along too.

Tori walked into the room and it was pretty, the walls were painted yellow and there were also shelves along the wall for books. She had a canopy bed that was sky blue and white and a desk was by the window where it showed a pool in the backyard, "Mum we have a pool?" she asked not believing it.

"Yes we do Tori, during summer or spring we let Hermione swim and you can too" Emma explained.

Tori smiled at the possibility of learning to swim, especially in the Granger's personal pool. Emma smiled and laid her down on the bed, "Time for bed, if anything is wrong then your father and I our down the hall" Emma told her.

"Ok mum, goodnight" Tori said sleepily.

"Night Tori!" Hermione said before following her mom out the room.

Emma also tucked Hermione in, "So how are you liking your sister Tori?" Emma asked Hermione.

"I love her mum, she nice, talented, and kind of like me she is quiet" Hermione said now feeling down.

"Hermione Granger you better forget what happened at your old school, you're going to have new memories at the new one and especially with your new sister" Emma eased Hermione.

"You're right mum" Hermione agreed and Emma kissed her on her forehead and wished her a goodnight.

When Emma was now laying down beside her husband in their room she was in deep thought over the girls. Dan noticed this and put down the book he was reading, "What is it sweetheart?" he asked.

"It's nothing, I guessed I am surprised how Hermione took to this so well. Tori has been an angel and I guess you can say I am wondering if another shoes is going to drop sometime soon" explained Emma.

"Em you worry too much, Victoria and Hermione are getting along beautifully. Yes, I had my concerns at first as well, but they're getting along just fine, now let's go to bed" with that said Dan kiss Emma's forehead and turned off his bedside lamp. Emma turned off her bedside lamp as well and turned to her side as Dan now spooned her.

* * *

This is very much leading up to something, so continue reading and give me your feedback. All works that are made to be read are either complimented or criticized.


	2. Chapter 2

The second chapter to my work, tell me am I keeping you interested and on edge? Or are you waiting to see me fail? No matter how you answer me, I will keep writing despite what you think of me.

I do not own any work of Joanne K. Rowling.

* * *

It was the middle of the night and Tori was thrashing around in her new bed from a nightmare she was having. Her whimpers made its way to her sister's ears which woke her up. Hermione jumped out of bed and followed the whimpers to Tori's bedroom. She notice he sister was distraught and went over to lay beside her, Tori hugged Hermione around the middle and calmly started sleeping. Hermione noticed now she couldn't leave and just shrug her shoulders as she snuggle closer to Tori to fall back to sleep.

Dan was in a panic when he didn't find Hermione in her room in the morning so he did what he does best, "Emma! Emma! Hermione's missing!" Dan hollered.

Emma went up to Dan and smacked him, "What did you do that for?" he asked shocked.

"So you can bloody calm down, panicking isn't helping" explained Emma.

Dan nodded in understanding but still had his hand to his cheek, "Mum, does father always act like that?" Tori questioned from standing behind them.

Hermione was hugging onto Tori as Dan turned around, "Hermione where were you, I nearly had a stroke not seeing you in your bed!" Dan exclaimed.

"Oh daddy, I was asleep in Tori's room, last night I heard her crying so I went to go comfort her and then she hugged me so I couldn't get out of bed. So I slept with Tori" Hermione explained.

Dan went to pick up Tori, "Victoria, Princess, I'm sorry. Are you ok? Were you having a terrible nightmare?" he asked softly.

Tori nodded her head in confirmation and Dan hugged her while Emma came over to stroke Tori's hair out of her face, "Remember Tori you can tell us anything, we love you and look Hermione even came to your rescue" Emma said softly.

Tori really did feel loved and was happy to have met the Granger's, "Mum, daddy, I'm hungry" Hermione said breaking the moment.

"I'll get right on it. Tori, Mi, why don't you get wash up and change" Emma told the girls after Dan put Tori back down.

"Yes mum" chorused the girls as they giggled and went off to their respected rooms.

"Oh they're precious, I can't wait for the day to talk about boys with them" Emma said excitedly.

"Boys?!" Dan exclaimed in shock.

"Yes, boys darling" Emma patted her husband's shoulder as she made her way downstairs to the kitchen.

"Emma, Em, that's not going to happen for a very long time. I don't want my princesses discussing boys until they're 30yrs old!" he hollered at the back of his wife while she was clearly ignoring him.

For breakfast it was simple; eggs, sausage, and toast and two glasses of juice for the girls while Emma and Dan had coffee. After Dan and Emma finished they both looked to Tori, "We're going to the school to sign papers, your grandmum is going to come over and take care of you girls. So you must behave" Tori nodded in understanding as did Hermione.

As their grandmum arrived, Dan and Emma left to the school. Grandmum look to the girls, "Ok, now this time I have a new present for my granddaughter, here you go Victoria" grandmum handed Tori a pale blue gift bag.

Tori opened the bag and found a black small velvet box and opened it to find a necklace that had her name with jade crystals surrounding it. Tori look to grandmum, "Thank you Nana! Thank you!" she said excitedly.

"You're quite welcome Victoria, now you and Hermione run along and have some fun while I clear the dishes" the two girls nodded and went up to Hermione's room.

Hermione helped put the necklace on Tori, "It's so pretty" Tori said admonishing over it.

"I have one just like it, but mine is covered in red ruby" Hermione went to her dresser where she kept a jewelry box.

She showed Tori her necklace as she put it on when she looked up at Tori she giggled, "Pretty! Your eyes look like a robin's egg!" said Hermione pushing her sister in front of the mirror.

Tori panicked, "Oh no, not again" Tori wanted to run back to her room but Hermione stopped her.

"Tori, what's wrong?" Hermione asked looking her sister over.

Tori could feel tears brimming her eyes, "My eyes, they always change colors. The other families who would adopt me would take me back saying I was evil and cursed" Tori explained whimpering.

Hermione hugged her sister, "It's ok, mum and daddy won't take you back. I promise I won't tell them, but will your eye color change back" Hermione asked while still hugging Tori.

"They change back, but why are you being so nice to me? Aren't you scared?" asked Tori.

"I'm not scared, I think it's so cool your eyes change color, I wish mine could. My eyes are just plain brown, but look at your eyes they're gorgeous!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Oh Mi, your eyes are beautiful too! They remind me of chocolates! That must mean you're sweet and you are!" Tori hugged Hermione.

After they pulled apart Hermione looked like she wanted to cry, "What's wrong Mi?" Tori asked.

"Nothing, it's just I never thought my first sister would be my first friend" Hermione swiped away tears that were falling.

"You don't have other friends?" Tori asked curiously.

"No I don't, at my old school everyone teased me since I loved to read, draw, and stay inside. Kids would push me and take my things and then when I thought the girls were being nice with me and asked me to join them for lunch I was excited. One of the girls asked if I wanted to trade sandwiches and I did, but inside the sandwich she had put rat poison dust. I remember white stuff came from my mouth and my body moved on it's own. I had to go the hospital, ever since that happened my parents took me out of school right away and that's why I'm going to a new one" Hermione looked downwards at the remembrance of what those girls had done to her.

"Oh Mi, I'm so sorry that happen to you! I promise I will protect you no matter what, that's a promise!" a white dome appeared over the girls and then disappeared. The two decided that they wouldn't tell their parents and that these were secrets to keep in between themselves.

"Girls! It's lunchtime!" grandmum called up the stairs.

"Oh no my eyes! Mi, have they changed back?!" Tori questioned worriedly.

Hermione looked at Tori's eyes, "Um, they're halfway violet and still robin's egg blue. I know just don't look straight at grandmum, just try to keep your eyes on me, ok?" Tori agreed and they went downstairs.

"I made salad and soup, I do hope you enjoy it Victoria" grandmum said to them as they walked into the kitchen.

"I'm sure I will Nana" Tori answered not looking up.

"Ok then go ahead and start eating, I'm going to use the loo and then I will be right back" with that grandmum left the kitchen.

Tori looked up and sighed in relief, "See you're doing just fine. After this why don't we go to the park, it's just across the street?" Hermione suggested.

Tori smiled, "Ok Mi, but right now I believe I have a sandwich to finish" the girls giggled and ate their lunch in silence until grandmum came back from the loo.

"I heard giggling, what are you two planning?" asked grandmum.

"Nothing Nana" the girls said together.

"It looks like me nickname has stuck, anyhow I heard you anyway. You two can go to the park, but do be careful girls" Nana told them.

The girls gave Nana a hug after finishing their lunch and that they would be back in an hour. The girls went outside and crossed the street holding hands and ran straight for the swings. One of the swings chain was low on one side so they decided to share the one. Tori let Hermione go first as she pushed her and Hermione made a jump off the swing falling in the sand. Both girls giggled, "Ok Tori it's your turn" Hermione told her sister.

"Well if it isn't the bookworm and who is this? Did your mommy and daddy actually buy you a friend?" said a blonde girl with baby blue eyes walked up in a skirt and blouse to the duo.

"I'm her sister, don't you dare pick on my sister Mi!" Tori yelled at the girl.

"Mi? What stupid nickname, bookworm suits her best" commented the girl.

"Just leave us alone Julie, we're not bothering you" Hermione said in a low and wary voice.

"You don't tell me what to do bookworm!" Julie yelled in Hermione's face and then pushed her down.

Tori got mad and pushed Julie down, "I told you not to pick on my sister or you'll have to deal with me!" Tori yelled back in Julie's face.

Julie got back and walked away only to stop, "You're going to get it, I'm going to tell my parents on you!" with that Julie ran away.

Tori just stuck her tongue and then turned around to help Hermione up, "You ok Mi?" Tori asked with concern.

"Yes I'm fine, let's go back home before we get into anymore trouble" Hermione told her sister.

"But we didn't do anything wrong, Mi" said Tori.

"I know Tori, but Julie is probably going to tell her parents a bunch of lies. Let's just go home, ok?" Hermione look to Tori for understanding.

"Ok Mi, let's go home then" with that they left together holding hands across the street until they got home.

Hermione turned to Tori, "Why don't we watch a movie in the living room? I can show you where the movies are and you can pick" she suggested.

Tori smiled, "Ok! I never seen a movie before. At the orphanage we didn't have a Telly, so this will be fun" Tori said excitedly.

After looking through the movies that the Granger's own, Tori settled on _'Quest to Camelot'_ and Hermione put it in the player as they laid on the floor looking up at the big TV watching the movie. The girls were so entranced by it that they didn't hear Dan and Emma come through the front door as they now look into the living room watching their girls looking at the Telly.

"They've been right angels all afternoon, how did it go at the new school?" Nana asked.

"It went well mum, I believe they'll do marvelously together" Dan commented.

The doorbell then rang and Emma went to answer it to see Mrs. Elms in the doorway, "Janice, what a pleasant surprise" Emma said through gritted teeth.

Dan and Nana turned their heads to the doorway, "Well won't be so pleasant for long. Your daughter pushed my daughter down at the park and shoved dirt in her mouth. I believe she needs a proper punishment" Janice explained with Julie standing beside her legs.

By now the girls had noticed all the noise and went over to the front hallway, "Dad, mum, what's going on?" Tori asked.

"Yes well, Victoria this is Janice Elms, she lives on the other side of the street. Did you and Hermione go to the park today?" Dan asked his daughter.

Janice eyed the little girl that she'd never seen before, "We did go and whatever Julie said, she is lying" Hermione pressed in.

"Victoria sweetie, why don't you tell us what happened?" Dan suggested.

"Well Mi and I were swinging when she jumped off, I was going to swing next. But Julie came over to us picking on Mi calling her a bookworm and saying the nickname I gave her was stupid. I told her not to pick on Mi and then Mi told her to just leave us alone since we weren't even bothering her. She told Mi that she couldn't tell her what to do that was when Julie pushed her on the sand. That's when I…pushed her down on the sand and told her not to pick on Mi ever again. After that she ran away saying she was going to tell her parents" Victoria finished looking apologetic to Dan and Emma.

"She's lying, they shove sand in my mouth and everything!" yelled Julie.

"I. Don't. Lie" Victoria enunciated.

"How about this, why don't both girls just apologize to each other since it seems both our daughters were in the wrong?" suggested Emma.

"No, how do I know if that little heathen you picked up isn't a liar?" argued Janice.

"Leave" was all Emma said.

"What? How dare you, I demand an apology for my daughter and myself!" Janice demanded.

Emma turned to face Janice face to face, "You have no right to come to my home and demand me to do anything for you. That little beautiful girl standing right here is also no heathen, she is my daughter! So you have no right to be here, now leave" Emma pointed out the door.

Janice took Julie by the hand roughly and left the Granger's property in a huff. Dan had huddled the girls against him, "Hermione, why don't you and your sister go upstairs to your room" Dan suggested.

Hermione took Tori's hand into her own and they left to her room scared of what was going on. Dan on the other hand turned to his wife, "Darling I commend you for defending Victoria, but it was unnecessary to yell at Janice" Dan said trying to soothe his wife.

"Dan don't you dare defend her, I know a lot of other woman on this block who wish they could've done what I just did right now. Janice has had this coming for the longest time" Emma defended herself.

"You're right, but go look at our girls, they're frightened and I hate the fact that you're the cause of it. Why don't you go talk to them" Dan suggested giving Emma a kiss on the forehead.

Emma sighed, "Ok, I'll go talk to them" with that she made her way upstairs.

Emma was about to knock on Hermione's door but stopped herself when she heard the girls talking, "They're going to take me back Mi, I just know it. I already caused trouble" Tori said whimpering.

"They are not taking you back Tori and if they do then I'm going with you. It may have been only a day but I already care about you like a real sister" Hermione wrapped Tori into a hug.

Emma chose this moment to walk in, "Now no one is going anywhere Hermione Jane Granger. I love you both deeply and wouldn't get rid of you two, especially you Victoria" she wrapped both of them into a hug.

"You really mean it mum?" asked Tori.

"Yes I mean it, with everything going on I have not a chance to cook and am drained, why don't we order pizza?" suggested Emma to the girls.

"Yay!" the girls squealed.

Emma smiled, "I will go let your father know, for now you can watch another movie until the pizza gets here" with that the girls and Emma bounded downstairs.

Emma went over to Dan, "Well they sure look happier" commented Dan.

"They are, now I promised them pizza, pizza is what we shall order" Dan laughed and took out his phone to order the pizza.

This time Hermione had picked a movie, _'Sword in the Stone'_ and the girls watched it together with amazement. Soon the pizza had arrived and while they were eating the girls talked of the movie and magic.

"You know if I were to change into an animal I wanted to be a bird, a beautiful bird" Hermione said to no one in particular.

"Oh yeah, I want to be a snake. I could blend in and hide" Victoria said mischievously.

The girls giggled at their own fun while Dan and Emma smiled at them happily, "Come along my viper and songbird, it is time for bed" Dan told them as they were about to make their way to the living room.

The girls groaned and whined but Dan didn't want to hear it. He tucked both of them in their beds before making his way to his room with Emma. He dressed down and then laid beside her, "You know what, we shouldn't worry about those two too much. I think they can take care of themselves from what we've seen today" commented Dan.

Emma smiled, "I think you're right dear, Tori and Hermione get along just fine. Now let's get some sleep, tomorrow we go back to work" she reminded her husband.

Dan groaned in remembrance but he turned off his bedside lamp as she did too and he held her close falling asleep.

* * *

Tell me, does it need more or less? Am I catching everything into what you'll understand or am I out of your league? Don't leave me waiting, I want to know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Many viewers but hardly any reviews. I know everyone has something to say when they read something, whether they like it or not. So tell me, why only 1 review for this story?

Joanne K. Rowling owns Harry Potter not I.

* * *

The first day, Tori and Mi were nervous. Emma and Dan came along with the girls to their new school to encourage them. The girls looked up to their parents, "Mum, what if they pick on us? What do we do?" asked Hermione looking warily at the front doors of her school.

"If anyone starts picking on either of you, you tell your teacher right away. Don't wait" Emma told the girls seriously.

The girls nodded in agreement and together the family walked through the front doors to be met up with the principal. She smiled politely at the Granger Family, "Good morning! I will be escorting young Victoria and Hermione to their assigned teacher" the Principal told them.

"Oh um, ok. Now girls remembered what we said, tell your teacher if anything happens, understood?" Dan reminded the girls whilst giving them each a hug.

The girls nodded in understanding while Emma gave them a kiss on the cheek each, "Remember to make some friends" she told them now waving goodbye as they walked away with the Principal.

"Now girls, I am Principal Higgins. Your teacher will be Ms. Merith, she is strict but understanding, if there is anything you need ask her. Now have a pleasant day" with that Principal Higgins opened the classroom door and left them.

The teacher looked to the girls, "Class these our are two new students, Hermione and Victoria Granger. Do well to greet them" Ms. Merith told them.

"Hello Hermione and Victoria Granger" the classroom chorused.

Everyone was in groups of tables and only one table had one male student with round glasses that eyed them, "Girls you will be at Table 6 with Mr. Potter, Mr. Potter raise your hand" the girls looked at the lone boy raising his hand way in the back.

Together the girls walked to the table as Tori noticed the classroom looking at them in 'awe' as they made their way to Table 6. They sat down and Ms. Merith began her lesson, "Today class we will be going over math exercises, I will pass out mathwork sheets that we will be working on for thirty minutes and then we will discuss each problem together" as she explained she passed out the sheets.

Victoria passed out the sheets amongst the three, "Tori are you going to need help?" asked Hermione.

"I'll be fine Mi, what about you?" Victoria asked the Potter boy.

The boy looked downcast at his worksheet, "We don't mind helping" Hermione told him kindly.

He didn't answer, "Well my name is Victoria, but you can call me Tori" Tori said energetically.

"My name is Hermione, but you can call me Mi!" Hermione said enthusiastically.

"Now will you tell us your name?" Victoria asked.

He looked up at the girls shyly and right away they noticed his eyes, they were ruby green like on Victoria's necklace. They both went quiet in amazement, but the boy decipher that meant they were scared and quickly looked back down. Hermione put her hand on his shoulder, "We're sorry, it's just your eyes are so pretty!" Hermione told him.

Again he looked at them, "So can you tell us your name?" Victoria asked again.

"M-my name is fr- I mean Harry" he told them in a quiet voice.

"Nice to meet you Harry" the girls said together.

He gave them a small smile, "Would you like help with your work then?" Hermione offered.

"Ok" Harry answered.

The three went immediately to work and it didn't take them long to finish. Harry was actually really good at Math and end up helping Hermione while Victoria did just fine. After going through the problems as a class and doing their English course next, it was lunchtime. The girls tagged along with Harry to the cafeteria since they didn't know the school so well. While the girls walked ahead to get in line for lunch, Harry fell behind so they didn't notice at first when someone pushed him down.

"What are you doing here freak? I'm going to tell mum and dad on you" bellowed a rotund boy.

The girls finally turned around and noticed what was happening. Victoria went up to the boy, "Leave him alone, what did he ever do to you?!" Victoria demanded.

Hermione didn't want things to escalate so she went to look for Ms. Higgins or Ms. Merith in the halls. Victoria stayed behind facing down the rotund boy, "Who are you?! You know you can't have friends freak!" the rotund boy yelled behind Victoria at Harry.

"I told you to leave Harry alone. He didn't do anything wrong!" she yelled back at the boy.

Right as Hermione came in with both her teacher and Principal the rotund boy smacked Victoria off to the side as he made his way towards Harry. Ms. Higgins walked up behind the boy, "Mr. Dursley, you are in trouble! You are to never hit a girl" she scolded.

The boy turned around, "I didn't do anything, she started it!" yelled back young Dursley.

"Mr. Dursley she did nothing of the sort, I saw you smack her. I will be taking you to my office and call up your parents" with that Principal Higgins left the cafeteria with young Dursley following behind her.

Ms. Merith went over to Hermione checking over Victoria, "Hermione, Victoria, and Mr. Potter, follow me to the nurses office" she instructed.

Hermione stayed next to Victoria while Harry walked behind them to the nurses' office. Once there the nurse looked over them, "Mr. Potter, did you hurt yourself again?" she asked with a teasing smile showing no annoyance.

"Young Dursley just pushed him down, so just do a look over on him. On our new student Victoria, see if you can't give her an ice pack for her cheek, young Dursley smacked her" Ms. Merith explained.

"The poor dear, are you alright Miss Victoria?" asked the nurse looking over Victoria's face.

"It just hurts a bit" Victoria said in a soft voice.

"Let me grab an ice pack and hold it to your face for the time being. Are you going to call her parents Ruth?" asked the nurse to Ms. Higgins using her first name.

"I think it would be wise, girls stay here with Nurse Catherine while I go call your parents" Principal Higgins told them and then took her leave.

"Well Mr. Potter, no broken bones this time. Care to explain what happen?" asked Nurse Catherine.

"Dud-Dudley was picking on me a-and Victoria got in his way, th-that to leave me al-alone, that I didn't do any-anything wrong" Harry said shaken.

"I commend you for your bravery young Victoria, but next time it be best to call a teacher" suggested Nurse Catherine.

"Yes Miss Catherine" Victoria said in understanding.

"Oh darling, you may call me Miss Cathy, much shorter it is" Nurse Cathy said with a smile.

The girls gave her a smile while Harry looked uneasy, "What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked concerned.

"It's nothing, may I go back to lunch?" Harry asked in a low voice.

"You may, but I believe there is something you must tell young Victoria first" Nurse Cathy explained.

"Th-thank y-you, Victoria" with that Harry scurried away before Victoria had the chance to say 'you're welcome' back.

Soon Principal Higgins was back in the infirmary, "Yes, well I called your parents and apparently your mother is able to come and pick you up" she explained.

"May we get our homework, we don't want to fall behind?" Hermione asked.

Principal Higgins laughed, she never heard a student ask to gather their homework before and it surprised her. Principal Higgins gave a cough, "Yes you may, I will go with you to Ms. Merith" the Principal followed Hermione out of the infirmary.

Fifteen minutes later, "Mum!" Victoria and Hermione cried together.

"Girls, Victoria, are you ok?" she asked squishing them into a hug.

"I'm fine, Nurse Cathy said I need to ice my cheek for a few hours though" Victoria answered backing away after finishing their hug.

"Who was the boy who hit you? I am going to send a complaint to his parents" Emma said with little anger etched into her tone.

"Dursley and I think they said his first name was Dudley" Hermione told her mum.

"Oh I know the Dursley's, I had the displeasure once of meeting Petunia Dursley at a PTA meeting once when gathering amongst different schools" Emma remembered.

"Let's go home and when your father gets home from work, you can tell us exactly what happened" with that they took their leave and said their goodbyes to Principal Higgins and that they would see her tomorrow.

When they got home, Hermione took out the homework she gathered from their teacher before they left. She went to set them down on the coffee table in the living room, "Apparently we have a math worksheet and a short essay for English of how our summer break was" Hermione explained to her sister.

"You know Mi, there is more to life than work" teased Tori.

"There is nothing wrong with homework Tori, now let's get started now and then we can watch a movie" Hermione told her sister.

The girls went to work while Emma just sighed at Hermione's behavior of always wanting to work or study. She went to the kitchen to give the girls a small snack since they never got a chance to get lunch and then she would call Dan to let him know she would explain what happen at dinnertime.

Come dinnertime did Dan walk through the front door and both his daughters came hurling themselves at him. With much strength he picked them both up before quickly putting them back down again. When he did put them back down he noticed a magenta of coloring on Victoria's cheek, "Victoria, princess, what happened to your face?" he asked as a concerned father would.

While they ate Victoria told her father what happened and when she finished she waited to hear what he had to say with baited breath, "I'm proud you stood up to that bully sweetie, but next time please run for a teacher. I don't want you to come home all bruised and how was the boy you saved?" he asked about the boy she had saved.

"He was fine father, but I only did what I thought was right" Victoria explained.

Dan sighed and then gave her a smile of approval, "I know, but please be careful" she smiled back at him in kind affirmation.

"Who was the boy that smacked her?" Dan asked later that night after putting the girls to bed and now changing into his night clothes.

"Petunia Dursley's son, that's who! I was so furious when Victoria told me who it was" voiced Emma as she dropped her beige dress pants and grabbing some white shorts from a drawer.

"That boy is so big! I am not one to judge on looks, but that boy seriously could've hurt her!" Dan exclaimed.

Emma had just thrown a long grey shirt over herself before undoing her bra under it and pulled it out, "I know Dan, that's why I wondered if maybe you want to press charges or send over Child Protective Services? When parents are not constructing a good manner background for their child they would be looked over for months, trust me they are not doing right with that son of theirs" she voiced fiercely.

"You're right, but wait a week or two and then report them. That way it won't be obvious it was us after what happened between our daughter and their son" Dan explained while stripping to his grey pajama pants.

"Devious one aren't you?" Emma teased as she crawled into bed beside him and gave him a peck on the lips.

Dan gave her a grin, "Very devious indeed" he said grabbing Emma and kissing her passionately. After turning off their lamps quickly they had their own little fun before settling into sleep.

* * *

So how do you feel about the intro to Harry Potter? Yes of course he plays a big role in this story, but I am starting off from a different view, anywho, how am I doing so far? Here's to hoping that someone else will leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4

Now I doubt anyone was on the edge of their seats waiting for these chapters I have recently posted, but I still like to apologize to whoever is reading for taking so long.

Joanne K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, but of course I have my own characters I have created.

* * *

Hermione stepped forward, "Ms. Merith it has been three days and we've noticed Harry hasn't been to school. We were wondering if maybe his parents called in and let you know if something happened to him?" she asked while looking at her teacher.

Ms. Merith turned around to face them, "Yes well this happens sometimes, we've tried contacting his family and they say he has run off. But they are looking for, he apparently does it all the time. So you two shouldn't be worried, I'm sure he'll come back soon enough" she explained to them.

"Oh well…we were just worried. But if you say he'll come back soon then we'll just wait and see" Victoria responded and grabbed Hermione's hand to walk together to the cafeteria.

As the two got to the cafeteria and grabbed their lunch to sit down Hermione looked up at Victoria, "Tori, do you really believe Harry would run away like that? I mean yes we just met him only three days ago and we don't know more than his name but…something tells me there is more to this than what it seems" Hermione said more to herself than to her sister.

"Mi I know-…tomorrow he'll come back wearing an oversized grey shirt and worn out khaki shorts that'll fit him more like pants, make sure to look at his back…" Victoria had spaced out and took on an airy tone and when she finished she looked at her sister scared.

"Tori, what was that? Your eyes changed crystal blue and your voice seemed dreamy and then you said Harry will come back tomorrow and you even described what he will wear and that to look at his back!" Hermione said in hushed astonishment.

"I-I don't know Mi, I mean I remember what I said too, but it's like I was here but I wasn't at the same time" Victoria answered.

Hermione leaned forward and whispered very quietly, "Your eyes even changed color, but they're turning back to violet, but this time a lot faster. Don't you think we should tell mum and dad?" Hermione suggested.

"No!" Victoria yelled out right and all the other kids looked at her and she blushed pink in embarrassment and giggled nervously while all the kids just laughed and went back to eating their food.

"Anyways…like I said, no Mi. I don't want to leave, I love being with you and our parents" Tori said in a low voice for Hermione to hear.

"Tori it has been two weeks and they love you as if you were my real sister. We are going to tell them, they might know something. Besides you know bloody well I wouldn't let them take you away" Hermione said in hushed exclamation.

Tori had a grin on her face, "My sister just cursed and over me…I'm touched Mi" Tori said. Ever since getting to know each other Hermione had always told her she had never curse and never would unless something big and she meant really big gave her reason to. It made Tori realize that the big reason was over her, so with that she agreed with Hermione to tell their parents when they got home from school today.

It was the moment of truth, Nana had left after their parents got in and the two separated to only gather up in the living room. Tori went to the den to call Dan, "Father…um I was wondering…if maybe you could come to the living room…I have something to say" Tori said nervously.

Dan nodded his head and stood up to follow Tori to the living room to see Hermione had already called their mum. Once the two girls sat down their parents they looked between each other before nodding to each other in a silent agreement. Hermione started, "We have gathered you together mostly because Tori has something to tell you, but I am going to help her" she explained while the adults had their eyes trained on her.

"You see something happened on the first day I came here when I was alone with Mi, I was afraid if you knew you would send me back to the orphanage, but she promised she wouldn't tell" Dan and Emma seemed kind of lost but sat there patiently in place.

"Her eyes changed color…they were so beautiful, they turned a cerulean blue!" Hermione said with excitement.

Dan and Emma wasn't sure what to make of this, "That can't be, you sure you weren't seeing things? Her eyes are a beautiful violet color Hermione" Emma pointed out.

"They're that color right now but…whenever I feel really angry, happy, or sad…they change" Victoria responded with the last word on her lips fading.

"Change?" Dan asked looking confused.

"Tori didn't want to tell you, she said that was the reason other families took her back to the orphanage because they thought she was cursed or a demon. She didn't want to tell you, because she was afraid that you would take her back as well" Hermione explained.

Tori was sniffling and wiping away tears afraid that her family wouldn't accept her, "Look…if you say your eyes change then we believe you, but we're not going to take you back, you are not cursed or a demon. Victoria you are our daughter" Emma stated to her.

Victoria's eyes lit up and she started bawling with happiness and when she finally controlled her tears and look to Dan and Emma, they gasped, her eyes had changed into a honey color. Hermione looked at her sister, "Tori your eyes are honey!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"So you weren't lying? But why, why tell us this now? What changed besides your eyes?" asked Dan.

The girls looked to each other nervously then back at their parents, "You see…that boy I defended, Harry…well he hasn't been to school in the past three days. Mi and I asked our teacher Ms. Merith if she knew if he was sick and if his parents called in, well she said apparently he runs away all the time and that eventually he'll come back" Tori explained.

"Now I know we only know him from our first day there, but…I don't think he would do something like that" Hermione detailed to them.

"So you want us to help you look for him?" Emma asked.

"Wait a minute, what does this have to do with Victoria's eyes?" Dan inquired trying to make sense of this.

"Well during lunch they changed again…but this time something else happened…" Victoria fell silent still unsure of telling her parents.

"Well we were talking about Harry and Tori was going to say something but then stopped to say that Harry would be back at school tomorrow, but she described what he'll be wearing and that for us to look at his back. We were wondering what you think that means" Hermione now look to her parents for an answer.

"Her-Hermione, what you're saying can't be true…I mean it sounds like…a premonition and that's not common" Emma said trying to be understanding.

"What's a premonition?" Victoria asked.

"A premonition is…a premonition is…when you see something before it happens" Dan answered repeating himself trying to see if he got this right.

The Granger's looked wary trying to make sure they got things straight, "You're going to take me back aren't you?" Victoria said scared.

"No!" the Granger's chorused together including Hermione.

"Victoria, darling, we love you. We are going to figure this out together like a family" Emma said grabbing Tori's hand then pulling her into a hug.

"Promise?" Victoria asked while still hugging Emma.

"We promise" the Granger's said altogether.

"Now I am going to start dinner, but I will have your father go online and look into this. Go work on any homework you two may have for now" with that said both girls stood up heading to Hermione's room.

Emma turned to Dan, "Dan I know this is a shock for you and this is a shock for me as well, but let's be supportive. Now go look online for anything that might be useful" with that said Dan sighed and kissed his wife Emma on the forehead then went to his den where his computer is.

Hermione and Tori were sitting on their bed looking at their homework rather than doing it. They looked to each other and sighed, "Mum and dad will look into this Tori, also look you're still here" Hermione said to her sister trying to lighten things up.

At dinnertime when everyone was gathered at the table it was quiet, "Did you find anything online daddy?" Hermione asked wanting to break the silence.

"No nothing yet sweetie, but I will keep looking" Dan told his daughter with a smile.

Emma looked to her husband then to her girls, "For now girls I think it best to keep this information to ourselves. We wouldn't want someone to take Tori away from us to study her" Emma explained to the girls.

The girls nodded in understanding not knowing what would come of Tori's unique gift.

* * *

Premonitions, seeing the future, eye color changes, now where perhaps do you think I am going with this? I have a point to everything I type up. Now be so kind to leave me some kind of commentary, it would be greatly appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

The next chapter! I like to think I worked wonders with it. Anyways I would like to thank the following people for either Following, Favoriting, or Reviewing my story:

GoldenKeeper2567, Aki666, Demon Eyes KyoS, HarrietMitchellx, Kimmiekitten75, and hopelesszee.

Thank you!

Joanne K. Rowling owns Harry Potter not I.

* * *

"Finally!" Dan yelled from his den.

"What is it?" Emma said running into the den with Tori and Hermione following behind her.

"I found something strange, but it is a lead" Dan proclaimed.

"What is it daddy?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"Yes well, online about a man who does a paper on abnormalities, it says here that his name is Xenophilius Lovegood, there is number I can call to and ask him if he knows anything" Dan explained.

"Well give him a call, let's leave your father to it girls" Emma walked out with the girls following behind but looking back at their father wondering what will happen.

After the girls had left, Dan picked up his desk phone and started dialing and heard the other end ringing until someone picked up with a casual laughing voice, "Hello, who might be calling?" the man asked.

"Yes, my name is Daniel Granger and I-" "Oh goodness! Are you related to Lugh Dru Granger?" the other man cut him off excitedly.

"Yes, that was my great-great-great grandfather, why do you ask?" Dan asked confused wondering how the man on the other end knew of a relative of his.

"I see! Such a great man he was indeed, although such a shame how he died. Fought in the war of Gandalf he did" said the man.

"Um excuse me, but I am looking for a Xenophilius Lovegood" Dan interjected before the man could go off again.

"I prefer Xeno, but yes what do you need loyal Granger?" Xeno asked curiously.

"Yes…well you see it's about one of my daughters, she has a talent I have never come across and I noticed your paper on abnormalities called **'****Revelations'** and I was wondering if you know anything about…fortune tellers?" Dan stretched the last part, nervous this man would think him crazy.

"Yes indeed I do, but that is strange, Granger holds no Seer blood, it must come from your wife! My wife is a Seer, we can come over within 5 minutes to look this over thoroughly. That is if you don't mind loyal Granger" answered Xeno.

"Please, call me Dan. Also, you don't even know where I live, how would you even know how to get here?" Dan questioned the man.

"No worries, like I said we'll be there soon. You wouldn't mind if we bring our daughter do you?" Xeno asked in return.

"That's fine" that's all Dan got out when a dull tone rang out of the phone showing Xeno had hung up.

Dan walked to the kitchen to see his daughters seated and his wife setting down sandwiches for the lot, "So what happen? What did he say?" Emma started asking right away.

"He mentioned something about Seer blood and that his wife was a Seer and then he told me he would be here in five minutes before I had the chance to say much of else he hung up" Dan said looking perplexed.

"But how would he know where we live?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know princess" answered back Dan.

Then out of nowhere there was a very loud popping sound from the living room. The Grangers' stood up and went to the living room where they were met with a sight with a couple that was about their age and a little girl looking to be the same age as the girls. No one knew what to say until the man stepped forward to grab ahold of Dan's hand, "Xenophilius Lovegood, but you may call me Xeno. My wife Liliana Lovegood, best known as Ana. Finally, our daughter Luna Lovegood" Xeno introduced his family.

"Um…how did you get here?" Emma asked in awe looking them over.

"Portkey my dear! Unless you prefer Floo?" Xeno asked looking at each member of the Granger family.

Dan moved the Granger girls all back towards him, "Mr. Lovegood, just what in god's green earth is a Portkey or a Flu for that matter? Are you sick?" Dan asked looking outright at Xeno.

"Dear, they are not of our kind, the two young ones are…but these two come from their dying out lineage, from purebloods to Squibs to now being a Muggle" explained Ana to her husband before he could respond to Dan.

"Oh! I'm quite sorry!" Xeno bowed to the Granger's in apology.

"Don't worry daddy this won't affect the secrecy, since their daughter is a witch and we as magical family can help" said Luna their daughter to Xeno.

"I'm sorry, but would someone please tell us what is going on?" demanded Emma looking at the family listening to what they've been saying for the past five minutes or so.

"Yes well, to put this simply…your daughters are witches! They will be talented ones at that. Xeno and I can help you and teach them our ways" Ana spoke in a soft soothing voice.

"W-witches! There is no such thing! You have no proof!" Dan argued.

The girls and Emma stayed quiet, "I assure you witches are very much real, along with dragons, vampires, werewolves, the list goes on" Ana tried explaining.

Dan put a hand to his head from the oncoming headache while Victoria took a step forward, "Is it true? I do want to know more, I want to see it!" she admonished.

"I will show you young one, _Accio _lamp" the lamp across the room came zooming over to Ana's open hand.

"Amazing!" Hermione said as she now stood beside her sister.

"I can teach you if you like" Ana offered to the girls.

Hermione and Victoria looked back to their parents who seemed to be in shock from seeing their furniture flying around. When the Granger's finally caught wind of what Ana was saying and their daughters looking at them with hope they didn't know what to do. Emma looked to Ana, "What do you get out of this?" she asked as if waiting for a catch.

"To know that these young witches and future Seer would be prosperous" Ana answered dreamily.

"Dan I know you hardly believe and I feel the same to, but I want what's best for our girls. Please let them help" pleaded Emma to her husband.

Dan looked to the two older woman and the young three girls before sighing, "There is two too many woman to argue with and I am afraid of the future ones I'll have helped raised…fine she can teach the girls" Dan answered while rubbing his head from an onslaught migraine.

"Well said, if it be of any help I can tell you of your family in the war with Gandalf" Xeno offered.

"With who?" inquired Dan while walking off to his den with Xeno following behind.

Emma gave a sigh, "Seeing how we know your names it only be fitting if I give you mine. I am Emma Jean Granger, my daughters Hermione and Victoria Granger" she introduced.

Ana gave a warm smile, "I am pleased to meet all of you. Although I believe you two young ladies go by Mi and Tori" she said in turn.

The girls each gave a smile at their nickname, "Now what was her first premonition if I may ask?" Ana changed her tone to be a bit more stern but with a playful ring to it.

The girls looked to each other, "It was about our friend…Harry Potter" they answered together.

* * *

Ok I am going to start off by saying, yes I know Luna's mother died, but for my story to work she will be alive, so deal with it. I also know that Luna is generally a year younger, but like I said, this is how my story is going to go. I just wanted to get that out of the way.


	6. Chapter 6

So on with the next chapter, I am sure you want to know what happens next. Also why is there a different amount of views for each chapter? I would think if you read the first chapter you would continue reading all of them, but hey I guess you didn't like what you read in the first chapter and gave up. Oh well, your loss!

* * *

Recap:

_**Ana gave a warm smile, "I am pleased to meet all of you. Although I believe you two young ladies go by Mi and Tori" she said in turn.**_

_**The girls each gave a smile at their nickname, "Now what was her first premonition if I may ask?" Ana changed her tone to be a bit more stern but with a playful ring to it.**_

_**The girls looked to each other, "It was about our friend…Harry Potter" they answered together.**_

* * *

"Harry Potter?!" Ana asked in shock with her voice going up an octave.

Xeno came running to his wife with Dan following behind him confused, "What is it now?" Dan asked frustrated.

"Xeno, these girls told me her first premonition was about their friend Harry Potter!" Ana exclaimed to her husband while little Luna stayed silent.

"That's impossible! No one in magical Britain has seen hide or hair of Harry Potter for eight years" Xeno answered back.

"Wait a minute! Harry is just a schoolyard friend and you're making him sound like some legendary hero or of the sort!" Dan proclaimed.

"Hero he is indeed, but you're right he was merely a toddler at the time. But we ask, how did you meet him?" Xeno looked to the two young Granger girls.

"He goes to our new school, he sits in class with us. We have only known him for a little while though" Hermione explained.

"Now what would a young wizard like Harry be doing in a muggle school or in a muggle society for that matter?" Xeno inquired more to himself than anyone else in the room.

"Tori can you explain to us your vision?" Ana asked calmly.

Tori looked to Hermione for approval and she gave her a nod, "At lunch we were worried because we hadn't seen him at school for three days and right when I was about to say something I went into a daze and saw him. He was in khaki shorts that were quite big that fit him like pants and a oversized grey shirt and then I saw his back…it looked as if he had been whipped" Victoria looked sick at the memory.

"We need to help him, for now I will settled with helping you. Did anything else happen during the vision?" Ana asked.

"Her eyes changed! They were a crystal blue, kind of like Luna's eyes" Hermione answered gesturing towards Luna.

"I see, you must have Metamorphus in your blood, but it don't seem either of your parents have it. Maybe it is something else? Maybe we can go to Gringotts to do a blood test" Ana suggested.

"What's Gringotts?" Tori asked nervously.

"You have nothing to be nervous about, we can go there right now and I believe there will be something waiting for your parents there as well" Ana told Tori.

Again the two young girls looked to their parents, "I need a drink" Dan muttered under his breath while Emma hit him in the ribs with her elbow.

"We'll go, but I prefer driving to whatever you did to get here" Emma stated.

"Agreed then, come along Luna" Ana said grabbing a hold of Luna's hand.

Dan followed behind them grabbing the car keys, it was going to be a pack ride. It was the elder Grangers' in the front, the elder Lovegoods' in the middle and the girls in the very back.

While the adults argued directions Hermione decided to start up a conversation, "You have a very pretty name, Luna. It means moon, doesn't it?" Hermione asked the silver-blonde girl.

"Yes it does, Hermione, doesn't that come from one of Shakespeare's works?" she asked with the same dreamy voice her mother has.

"Yes it does, a Winter's Tale. It's my mother's favorite work of his" Hermione answered back with a smile.

"What about you? Victoria is a strong name, it means Victory does it not?" Luna asked looking at Tori.

"Yes it does…" Victoria went silent in thought of how she came to be with that name and who named her, her final thought was who her real parents are?

Hermione noticed the sad look on her sister's face, "So who would have thought we would be witches Tori? I mean think of everything we can learn!" Hermione said cheerily.

"Only my sister would be thrilled at the prospect of learning something new" Tori said shaking her head in disbelief.

Luna giggled at the two sisters, "You two are funny" she said to them.

"Girls we're here, wherever that is" Emma called to the very back to the three girls.

Dan parked and everyone got down, "Where do we go from here?" asked Dan.

"That's right, muggles can't see the Pub, just follow us then" Xeno told Dan as he walked over to a shabby area with a door and walked through.

The two older Grangers' shrugged their shoulders and followed behind the group with all three little girls walking in front of them. But as they walked through the door they were met with a lively Pub where people in robes sat talking with pointy hats on their head.

"Hello Xeno! First time seeing you walk through the Pub" said the barkeep to Xeno.

"Oh just helping some friends of ours we are! Have a good day!" Xeno said back happily as they walked out through another door to come face to face with a brick wall.

"Don't tell me we have to walk through it?" Dan asked jokingly.

"No! No! Not at all, that's at King's Cross, but not here!" Xeno answered back excitedly.

Xeno took out his wand and the Granger family watched him with bated breath to only see him tap bricks in a certain pattern and the bricks moved apart, "Well that was anti-climatic" Dan said to no one in particular but Emma agreed.

All of them walked ahead passing shops of all sorts and the girls looked around in wonder as their parents walked ahead of them following the Lovegood's to a massive building that made everything else seem so small. Xeno opened one of the massive doors and held it open as everyone walked in, once all of them were inside he went up to creature that sat high up on a desk.

Said creature looked down on Xeno, "How may I help you?" it asked in a gruff voice.

"Hello, I am Xeno Lovegood and I am here to have my friend's children do a blood test if you don't mind" Xeno said with a close-mouthed smile.

"Where are the children?" asked the creature.

The Grangers' stepped forward with Hermione and Victoria in front of them. The creature looked down at them, "Fine, follow me then" the creature said getting down from up high as he walked to another door that was hidden behind his desk.

The lot followed behind while Dan and Emma wondered what kind of creature this is in front of them. Once inside a room with a giant marble oval desk the creature spoke up, "A prick of blood will be needed, just a prick. Please have the children sit" the creature instructed.

Now the girls were scared on how the creature would obtain the blood, but the Lovegood's looked natural as if they saw this everyday. So Dan and Emma sat the girls in between themselves as the creature made a blade appear in it's hand. It started with Hermione giving a small stab to her finger before placing a piece of paper in front of her, "Let the blood fall on the parchment" it instructed.

The blood fell and words appeared on the paper:

Hermione Jane Granger

Birth Date: September 19, 1979

Mother: Emma Jean Ogham nee Granger

Father: Daniel Edwin Granger

Predecessor from Father: Lugh Dru Granger

Entitled three vaults, six properties, seat in Wizengamot.

Predecessor from Mother: Cassandra Zephyr Ogham

Entitled two vaults, one property, seat in Wizengamot.

Gold in total: 83,654,321 galleons

After looking over the parchment the Granger's eyes nearly popped out of their head. Emma immediately fainted from shock and didn't know what to say or do. Dan didn't know what to say, "Ogham, I knew I recognized you! My great-great Aunt knew your great grandmother. It is so glad to know that line still lives!" said Ana Lovegood with excitement.

Then some last words appeared on the parchment, apparently it wasn't done.

Predecessor by excellence: Rowena Ravenclaw

Entitled control of ¼ of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy.

"Well Merlin's beard! A pass of excellence from Rowena Ravenclaw, you must be blessed with knowledge my dear" said Ana again.

Finally Emma came to, "Wh-what just happened?" she asked dazedly.

"Emma I think we stand to be the richest people in the wizard world" Dan said holding her hand in his.

"Actually if I am correct you are in third place of being the richest" commented Ana.

Everyone looked to the creature, "Mrs. Lovegood is correct, I will tell the head of this once we're done here and we can discuss your vaults as well" he said gruffly.

"I'm afraid what the parchment well say for Victoria" Emma said looking over at her daughter.

"I'll be fine mum, I want to do this" Victoria said with a strong voice.

The Granger's were worried about what parent names of Victoria and who they might be. Again a quick stab to her finger and another parchment lay for her to let her blood fall onto. She looked to her parents who adopted her and gave them a smile as the blood fell.

Victoria Isis Osiris

Birth Date: February 27, 1979

Parents Deceased as of October 3, 1981

Mother: Lorelei Celestine Epona nee Osiris

Father: Odin Axel Osiris

Predecessor from Father: Rowan Ahern Osiris

Entitled one vault, two properties.

Predecessor from Mother: Lilith Deirdre Aine

Entitled two vaults.

Gold in total: 52,103,912 gold galleons

Before anybody could say anything the parchment continued.

Predecessor by sly: Salazar Slytherin

"Now this right here will go down in history! I can be the first to write of it, if that's ok with you?" asked Xeno to young Victoria. Victoria didn't know what to say, she knew who her parents were now, but they were dead.

Victoria started to cry but the creature came forward and pushed everyone aside, "Mistress Osiris, I am Goblin Gripthroat and your parents were in allegiance with our kind. Whatever you may need, you can ask of it" the goblin gave a very low bow.

Victoria didn't know what to do except wipe at her tears, "Y-you knew my parents?" she asked sniffling.

"Yes I did, your mother was most kind to us and your father had great art in goblin battling" answered Gripthroat.

"Wait a minute, what does this all mean? What do we do now and what's a Wizengamot?" asked Dan thoroughly confused.

After three hours of explanation from the Lovegood's and then from the goblin Gripthroat, they had a minor understanding of the wizarding world and how corrupted it is. This is when Dan spoke up, "I swear it sounds like America, corrupted politicians, people being bribed and bought out. Now you tell us we have a vote in the laws?" he asked Gripthroat.

"This is correct, but you can't vote since you have no magical core, so it falls to your daughter, but since she is not of age she can pick a witch or wizard to stand in for her until she does come of age" Gripthroat explained.

"This is all so confusing, for now can we go home and sleep on this and then we'll come back tomorrow to talk about our properties?" Emma asked holding her head in the palm of her hand.

"You can leave, but Victoria Osiris has to say, by law she has to go either to a blood relative or a magical guardian. Hermione may go since she is yours by blood" answered Gripthroat.

"We can take up magical guardianship and then we can let her go with you. But any choices that need to be made of her welfare in the magical world would fall to us, but of course we would talk it over with you" Ana offered and explaining it to the Grangers'.

"Won't there be like papers to fill out and a court viewing for this? It would take too long, who would she go with?" asked Dan looking to Victoria.

"Actually it's quite simple and quick, we slit our hands with a blade as does she and we mix our blood together. Thus creating a legal binding adoption and it magically gets recorded" Xeno explained.

Emma and Dan looked to each other, then to Victoria, "Princess, what do you want to do?" asked Dan ignoring everyone else in the room.

"I want to do whatever lets me go home with you and mum and Mi" stated Victoria.

Dan knew that would be her answer, "You will have to slit your hand as well the Lovegood's and mix your blood together" he explained to his little girl.

"I will be able to heal you right away young mistress right after" Gripthroat told her.

"I'll do it then" Victoria let the Lovegood's slit their hands and then Gripthroat did hers without doing her much harm and they mixed their blood together. A blinding white light encircled the family and then disappeared as quickly as it came.

Gripthroat healed Victoria's hand as promised, "This now means you're our daughter and Luna is your sister by a magical bond. The Granger family will in foremost be your main family" Ana told her.

"So I have another sister?" Victoria's eyes sparkled.

"As do I" Luna said dreamily.

The two gave each other a brief hug before parting ways, "Tori, I beg of you and Hermione to invite Harry over tomorrow. We'll come over like we did before, we just want to protect him. After what you told us of that vision we need to take him away from whoever is supposed to be caring for him" Ana explained to Victoria.

Hermione and Victoria nodded in understanding to Ana Lovegood and that they will do what they can come tomorrow at school.

After saying their goodbye's to Gripthroat, the Lovegood's helped them find their way back to the car but they said their goodbye's there as they walked off and popped away from somewhere else. The Granger's drove back home in silence just wondering what will happen next tomorrow and will it be just as eventful as today was?

* * *

Again to anyone who MIGHT complain, I am doing this story how I want. So if there is any complaints on how I did the whole Gringott scene, well...suck it up! So far everything is going good and plan to add more! Remember to comment!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello readers, I know it's been awhile, but recently I took up volunteering as a mentor at my old middle school. So it's took me awhile to type up this chapter.

Anyways I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

If you're a die-hard Harry Potter fan, what was Harry's vault number?

* * *

After getting the nights rest that the Grangers' needed they silently had breakfast together, "Mum, how do you think we should approach Harry?" asked Hermione while just staring at her eggs.

Tori also looked up from her plate as well to see what their mother had to say, "Just be polite girls, just invite him over saying you want to get to know him, it's not a lie" Emma told them.

"I don't like this…I don't like the fact my daughters are already talking to boys" voiced Dan.

Emma and girls broke into laughter and the tension that was once there had lifted, "Oh Dan you act like the girls are going to marry the boy" said Emma while giggling at her husband's foolish behavior.

"Mum we're going to be late" Hermione said pointedly.

"Mi the first bell doesn't ring till 7:30am and it is only 6:47am" said Tori pointing at the time on the microwave.

"It doesn't hurt to be early" Hermione said with her nose up in the air.

Tori rolled her eyes then giggled, "Mi you are one of a kind" she said as she handed her dirty plate to their mother.

"Let's get going, also Victoria try not to jump in to save everyone, call a teacher" Dan said pointedly to Tori.

"Father!" Tori said blushing in shame.

With a giggling fit from Hermione, Dan and Emma huddled them into the car as they drove to their school to drop them off. Dan gave the girls a kiss on the forehead while Emma gave them a hug, the girls knew they had to invite Harry over and their parents comforting actions helped as they set off together to their classroom.

As the girls walked to their classroom they looked in and only noticed three other students besides themselves, amongst them was Harry with his head down on the table. They walked over and sat down setting their backpacks on the ground, "Harry?" the girls whispered his name together.

He didn't look up neither did he respond, Hermione eyed Tori as if to say '_Do something_' while Tori looked back at her wondering just what to do. So Tori shook Harry's shoulder, "Harry, are you ok?" she asked hesitantly.

Harry finally looked up and the girls finally noticed he was wearing exactly what Tori had described him to be wearing yesterday at lunchtime. His green eyes look faded as if there was no life in them, "Harry, are you ok? What happened to you?" Hermione now asked for herself.

"I-I'm fine" he stuttered out to only lay his head back down on the table.

Tori looked to Hermione as she looked back at her wondering what to do, "Harry, would you like to come to our home? We can watch a movie or something" Tori suggested to him.

Harry lifted his head up again to look at her, "Why? Why would you want to invite me over?" he asked shocked.

"Because Harry, we would like to know you better…so we can become close friends" Hermione told him with her eyes showing a fire of determination.

"D-Do you really me-mean it? Wh-what if you get picked on?" Harry asked looking astonished at the two girls who sat with him.

"So what? We have each other and anyone who picks on you and Mi will have a talking to from me" stated Tori.

"Tori remember what dad said" Hermione teased while Tori just stuck her tongue out at her sister.

"So Harry, are you going to come over?" Hermione asked turning away from Tori's childishness.

"O-ok" Harry answered with a faint blush on his cheeks.

After inviting Harry to come over the day went by a bit faster and the two Granger girls managed to include Harry into getting help on their work to keep him busy. When their teacher finally let them out for lunch, Harry didn't move. Tori and Hermione sat back down in their seats, "Harry, why aren't you coming with us to lunch?" Tori asked.

"I'm not hungry" he said in a low voice.

The teacher had already left the classroom so it was just the three of them, "Even if you're not hungry Harry, won't you come with us?" asked Hermione.

"Harry if you're scared of that baby whale Dursley, you shouldn't be. Please come with us, if Hermione doesn't eat soon she gets bossy" Tori said with a serious face.

"I do not!" Hermione exclaimed.

"See, it's starting. Come on Harry, please save me from Hermione's bossiness" Tori pleaded teasingly towards Hermione who huffed and folded her arms.

Harry managed a small smile, "That's it, now come on before lunch is over" Tori said grabbing Harry's hand in hers.

Harry didn't hide the blush on his cheeks as Tori now dragged him along to lunch and Hermione followed close behind. As they made it to the cafeteria they quickly got into the lunch line to get their food and then sat down together at a table. Harry didn't get a tray of food, he just sat there, "Freak, didn't mum and dad warn you not to come to the cafeteria, I will make sure to tell them!" Dudley Dursley bounded over to the trio.

"Your mum and dad can't tell Harry what to do, so go away" Tori told the whale of a boy.

"Oh yes they can, since they're the ones who have to take care of the freak!" Dudley yelled back in Tori's face.

Tori couldn't believe cruel people like Dudley Dursley and his family taking care of Harry and grew mad. Then Dudley squealed like a 1st grade girl, "You're a freak! A demon!" Dudley said pointing towards her eyes.

Hermione quickly got up to look at her sister to notice that her sister's eyes were red, she quickly grab Tori and ran to the girl's loo before anyone else could notice leaving Harry alone to fend for himself. Dudley looked back at Harry, "See, even your freak friends don't want to be around you" Dudley told Harry before walking away to his gang of friends in the corner of the cafeteria.

Harry for once wasn't going to listen to Dudley and went to go stand outside the girl's loo until the Granger girls came out just right before the bell rang to go back to class. Hermione looked slightly annoyed, "I never got to eat the chocolate pudding they had" she whined.

That's when Harry showed two pudding cups he had behind his back, one was vanilla and the other was chocolate, "I felt bad that you didn't get to eat because of me" Harry said quietly looking down at his shoes.

"More like he didn't want to deal with your bossiness Mi" teased Tori.

"Whatever, hand it over and let's head to class quickly" Hermione told the two as she licked the cover of chocolate pudding and walked to class.

Finally classes were over and Harry had come to open up some more. So after school when Emma was there to pick them up and she noticed Harry she gave him a friendly smile, "Hello, you must be Harry. You sure had my daughters worried over you for the past three days" the girls both blushed and turned away from looking at Harry.

"Can we just go home? I'm hungry" Hermione said still a bit annoyed.

"What's wrong with you? Did you skip lunch?" Emma asked knowing how her daughter can get when she doesn't eat much.

"A story for another time, come on Harry. You get to see our home!" Tori said enthusiastically.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked now looking to Emma.

"Yes we're sure, you and the girls can skip homework today since it's Friday and watch a movie together" Emma suggested.

"You can look at all the movies Hermione has and pick one for us to watch" suggested Tori in the backseat next to Harry as they rode to the Granger home.

When Emma finally parked in their driveway the kids got down and they all made their way into the house and into the living room area. Emma went into the kitchen and decided to make some snacks for the kids as they decided over a movie to watch.

"Ooh let's watch this one!" Tori held up the VHS case with the title _**'The Black Cauldron'**_.

Harry looked it over and quickly agreed to watch it, so Hermione put it in for it to play just as Emma brought them some sandwiches and drinks.

All three were entrance with the movie so much that they didn't hear the loud crack in the hallway that announced Ana and Luna. It was Emma who noticed them when she went to go check on the three kids in the living room, "Ana, Luna, where is Xeno?" Emma asked.

"Oh he is working on the Quibbler, it's his paper in the wizarding world" Ana answered her.

"Ok, Luna the kids are watching a movie if you want to join them. Ana, would you like some tea?" Emma offered to them.

Luna smiled and made her way to the living room as Ana now followed Emma to the kitchen, "Well have you gotten the chance to talk to Harry?" Ana asked.

"Just the common courtesy, but that's it. He seems shy and a bit of an introvert, maybe it be best if Dan talks to him. Like a man to boy conversation" Emma said thoughtfully.

"That won't make much of a difference, but we do have to let him know why he is truly here" Ana stated.

Emma looked into the living room to see the children enjoying themselves, "I know, but let us at least wait till Dan gets home, they all look so happy" she smiled at the kids in her living room.

The movie had finished and when Harry got to sit up he noticed a silver blonde blue-eyed girl, "Excuse me, when did you get here?" Harry asked kindly.

"Oh I got here about 10 minutes into the movie Harry, I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. I am Luna Lovegood, you may call me Luna" she said in a dreamy voice.

Harry gave a nod and a polite smile, "Hello Luna, but wait a minute…how did you know my name?" Harry asked giving the girl a quizzical look.

"I told her, you just didn't notice because you were into the movie" Hermione said not knowing why she was lying to him.

"Kids, I am serving some strawberry ice cream, but come eat in the kitchen" Emma said over their conversation.

All three girls dragged Harry along to the kitchen with them and in the process he bumped into an older woman who was also a silvery blonde as well. She politely smiled down at him, "Hello Harry, I'm Ana. I see you've met my Luna" Harry didn't know what to say as he was too entranced with her.

Before anybody could say anything else a loud crack was heard and Xeno appeared right next to Ana. As he settled himself and his eyes crossed Harry, "Well I'll be, it's Harry Potter!" Harry looked back at the man shocked before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell backwards on the kitchen tile floor.

"Quite an introduction that is" Xeno said jovially looking around at everyone else in the kitchen.

* * *

What a way to be introduced to magic! I hope I'll get some reviews, be them good or bad!


	8. Chapter 8

So the next chapter, I hope this is still keeping you interested!

I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling holds those rights.

If you're a die-hard Harry Potter fan, who all went to the zoo on Dudley's 11th birthday?

* * *

"Is he alive?" Tori asked hovering over Harry on the ground.

"Oh he is very much alive, just shocked" Luna said while also hovering over him.

"I think we should wake him" Hermione said pointedly while also hovering.

"Girls I think it be best just to back up and give him some space, Hermione why don't you get a cup of water ready for him" Emma said hovering for only a moment to back up right after.

All the girls backed away from him to only go back to hovering when they started to hear him stir, Emma rolled her eyes at their behavior as she now got the cup of water instead. So when Harry's eyes opened and he saw three girls hovering over him, he had to wonder if he was in paradise.

"How are you feeling Harry?" Hermione asked with concern.

"For a moment there I thought you were dead" Tori admitted while Hermione elbowed her in the stomach.

"Don't worry, I reassured her you were alive" Luna said smiling pleasantly.

"Hello Harry, good to see you waking up!" Xeno said enthusiastically while hovering over Harry as well.

"Would all of you back away, Harry here, drink some water" Emma said handing Harry a glass of water.

Harry sat up and took the glass and began to drink the water as if he had been in the desert for the past hour. When he finished he handed the water back to Emma, "What's going on here?" asked Dan as he made his way to the kitchen area.

"Where did he come from?" Harry asked warily.

"Now young man, I think that is a talk for another time when all these ladies are not present" Dan said jokingly not realizing the situation.

Emma went over to her husband and smacked him behind the head, "Ow!" "Don't mind him, he just got back from work and came through the front door" Emma answered while glaring at her husband.

"Oh, but what about him? He just popped into the room!" Harry asked while pointing at Xeno.

"I'm a wizard Harry, as are you and these three beautiful girls" Xeno said smiling.

"A w-wizard? But I-I'm just Ha-Harry, not a w-wizard" Harry stammered.

"Harry, why don't you sit down?" Emma suggested to the young boy.

Harry grabbed the chair from the dining table and sat down, "I know this is hard to believe, but it's true" Emma said in a calming tone.

"Are all of you w-wizards?" Harry asked eyeing everyone.

"No, I'm not one and neither is my husband Dan" Emma said putting her hand on Dan's shoulder for emphasis.

"I don't understand…is this a joke? Are you just making fun of me?" Harry asked looking at Hermione and Tori.

"No Harry, it's not. I would never make fun of someone" Hermione said defensively.

Harry didn't know what to do or what to believe and then the elderly woman with silvery blonde hair put her hand on his head and he turned to look at her. Ana smiled wanly at him, "Harry, please trust us and the girls. We want to help you, we want to take you somewhere you can see for yourself just who you are" she told him.

Harry nodded his head dumbly again entranced by the woman, "Gringott's?" Emma asked knowingly.

"Maybe you do have seer blood in you" Ana joked in her dreamy voice.

With that everyone bundled outside to the car for only Harry to stop them, "Wait, if I don't go back my relatives will be mad with me" he said looking downward.

Emma went over to him, "Harry if you come with us and if everything goes the way we think it will, then you won't have to go back to your relatives unless you really want to, which reminds me. Who are your relatives?" Emma now felt bad for not asking earlier.

"My Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon Dursley, but I don't want to go back with them, but…they might come after me" Harry started to get teary-eyed.

"Harry, I won't let those horrible people find you. Now come on, you will enjoy yourself" Emma said happily trying to cheer him up.

Harry swiped at his tears and followed the rest of the girls into the Granger's vehicle. This time it was the three girls and Harry squeezed into the back of the car. As Dan started driving all three girls look to Harry, "So Harry, when is your birthday?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Um…on July 31st, why?" Harry looked back at Hermione trying to figure her out.

"Don't be scared Harry, Mi likes to play 21 Questions but hers has 79 questions more" Tori said teasingly to her.

"No it doesn't, besides I just want to know him since he is like us" Hermione said pouting and crossing her arms.

"Don't be scared Harry, they are harmless. None of us bite, but then again Tori does look like a biter" Luna commented joining in on the fun.

"I am not a biter!" Tori said loudly catching her four parents' attention.

"Girls try not frighten Harry anymore than he already is, it's you three girls and just one him" Dan said half-jokingly.

"We're not doing anything wrong father, it's Luna and Mi who are teasing me" Tori said loud enough for Dan to hear in the front then sticking her tongue out to Hermione and Luna.

"Look we're here, everyone can get down now" Dan told everyone in the back.

As soon as everyone got down it was the Lovegood's who led the way since Emma and Dan couldn't notice the Pub since it's under an illusion to keep muggles from noticing it. But then before could walk into the Pub Ana halted everyone and turned to Harry, "Harry could you come into the alley with me for a moment? I promise I won't hurt you" Harry followed her but was still wary.

The rest of them waited for about two minutes when Ana came back with a different boy. Dan looked around for Harry, "Um Ana where did you Harry go?" asked Dan looking behind her.

"This is Harry, it's just some glamours I did so people won't notice him" she explained.

Harry's hair was now a soft light brown and his eyes were a dark aqua color, "Now we can go" Xeno said leading them.

Harry was fascinated how the brick wall parted when Xeno tapped his wand to it. Then when they walked down the place called Diagon Alley and watched all the stores they passed by, he wanted to go inside and look around but he knew they were bringing him somewhere specifically.

As they all walked into Gringotts it was Gripthroat from the day before that came up to them, "Lady Osiris, did you need a withdrawal?" asked the goblin kindly to Tori.

"Maybe a little later, but we've brought…Harry Potter" Tori had whispered that last part into Gripthroat's big ears.

"I shall get Ragnok, he is the holder of his accounts, but he will still have to take a blood test. Please, follow me" everyone followed Gripthroat to the room they sat in when they came. He left everyone there while he went to get the goblin account holder of the Potter vaults.

"What am I going to have to do?" Harry asked the adults nervously.

"You're going to have to cut your hand with knife they'll give you, you can just prick your finger and let it spill on to some parchment where it will show you your parents names, descendants, and how much money you have" Hermione answered.

"Ok" Harry said looking down at his hands.

Gripthroat had just come back into the room with the Potter account holder Ragnok, he came over to Harry and set down a bejeweled knife and a piece of parchment. Ragnok looked at him dead in the eye, "You are to spill your blood on this parchment and it will tell me if you're the real Harry Potter or not" said the goblin eyeing him up and down.

Being scared, Harry quickly picked up the knife and pricked his finger without flinching and let the blood drop on to the parchment as words appeared.

Harry James Potter

Birth Date: July 31st, 1979

Parents Deceased as of October 30th, 1981

Mother: Lily Marie Evans nee Potter

Father: James Henrikson Potter

Predecessor from Father: Roswell Kev Peverell

Entitled 4 vaults, 14 properties, and seat in Wizengamot.

Predecessor from Mother: Aliah Tammi Primrose

Entitled 3 vaults and 3 properties.

Predecessor by blood: Godric Gryffindor

Entitled ¼ control of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Gold in total: 613, 250, 070 galleons

"And we thought we were rich!" Dan exclaimed at the shock of how much this money this one boy had.

"Lord Potter, as one of the high accountants at Gringott's I like to ask if you would to hear your parent's will but after you do you will be seen as an adult in our world or wait? I also like to extend our goblin's nation alliance, as we alleged to Godric Gryffindor" Ragnok said to a young stoic Harry looking at the parchment.

"I-I'm a wizard" Harry muttered while everyone eyed him.

"Harry, are you ok?" asked Hermione who was to the left of him.

"All my life I wished for something like this to happen, but it just seems too good to be true" Harry told everyone.

"Harry if I may make a suggestion, since you're only nine I suggested you to wait till your ten years old to hear your parents will and after myself and Xeno has taught you more about our society. But this choice is up to you" Ana voiced.

Harry didn't know what to think, but he knew he could trust all these people in the room. He looked to each one of them, "I will wait until I am ten after you have taught me whatever I need to know" Harry said to the room.

"Very good then Lord Potter, I will retrieve an endless light-weight bag to fill with galleons from your trust vault" Ragnok explained.

"We'll wait here for you Harry, Luna, Hermione, and Tori will go with you" the Grangers' told Harry.

"Ok then" with that Harry left following behind Ragnok while the girls followed behind.

When Harry got to the cart he understood why the parents stayed behind as they rode in cart like a roller-coaster Dudley had describe to his Aunt after going to somewhere called a carnival with his friend Piers. But then it stopped, "Vault 687, please watch your step as you get down" Ragnok told Harry and the girls.

When Ragnok opened up the vault he couldn't believe all the gold coins he saw, he knew if his Aunt and Uncle ever saw this they would take it all away from him. He put a good enough amount of gold coins into the small bag. Then Harry turned to Ragnok, "What about pounds when I am not around wizards, like if I wanted to buy normal clothes?" Harry asked.

"We'll set up a muggle visa card for you to use that will withdraw from your trust vault" Ragnok told Harry.

"Ok then, now if you're done we'll be heading back" again they rode back in the cart the girls laughing and screaming together.

When they went back to the room with the Grangers' and the Lovegoods' they were setting up plans and how they would go about taking custody of Harry away from the Dursleys'.

"Young Harry, here is the visa card. If you ever need help with anything else, any Gringott's teller will bring you straight to me" Ragnok said to reassure Harry of their help.

They all left but not before wishing Ragnok a good day. Now they had to set focus on getting custody of Harry, for now they needed to report what they did know that was going on in the Dursley home so he wouldn't be going back there today.

* * *

Ok so it will be awhile until the next two chapters, if you have any suggestions then please review or PM me! I look forward to all your reviews!


End file.
